A Different Kind Of Hero
by Humane
Summary: I suck at summaries. I'm trying to make a sad, challenging NaruHina story. It's really short right now so why not take a peak and tell me if it's worth something.


**Author's Note: I can't find many deep, sad depressing stuff on here regarding Naruto and Hinata so I gave it a shot. Give me a review and tell me if this is worth something, if people like what they read I'll start on chapter two.**

**While I wrote I listened to pretty sad stuff. To enhance the experience just copy paste this into YouTube: /watch?v=PfrVxZr1QCI**

_A scared boy wondered through a frozen forest. It was cold, dark and elusive. He crept through the bushes and wandered aimlessly looking for meaning, looking for a purpose. High above him tall unstable trees revered still covering the blue sky. Silence crept behind him as he studied his surroundings. An achromatic hew was in the air, and an eerie whisper pulled him closer into the abysmal blackness. A few steps here, a few steps there and he found beauty through ugliness, love through hate and light through darkness. Flowers began to bloom, light began to shine and music began to play. The boy found himself amidst a courtyard where nothing but optimism resided. In the middle there was a woman sitting down playing a piano. The music was soft, and delicate to his ear watching her made him feel safe, at home. He didn't know who she was or what she looked like, but for some reason he loved her._

_He started moving towards her very slowly, the boy wanted to hug her, to be with her. It was only when the music stopped did he cease moving. The woman simply stared at the boy and for a few minutes, kept her gaze. It was only when he took another step that a loud noise began to emerge. The boy turned around to find an orange aura heading towards him. _

_The light was deep, and remorseful as it tore through, and destroyed every happy thought in the vicinity. The boy turned back towards the woman to see her ablaze. The light had engulfed her entire body. The boy began to cry loudly, and as if on cue the woman began to play her lustful piano, engulfed in a raging fire, and a convoluted mindset more music became apparent as the scorching light danced throughout the forest. _

_More cries and tears of sin escaped the boys face before being torn apart by the blinding light._

Naruto awoke to pain and sadness. He remembered his dream in vivid detail and could only be curious as to what it meant. Despite the madness constantly tearing at his brain Naruto remained calm. He knew there was nothing he could do about it. Tired he sat up in his bed and glared out the window careful not to be noticed. He wasn't allowed to leave his apartment most days. The village feared of loosing its precious jinchuuriki and could only lie in wait until the weekend came. It was then he could be around other people, it was then he could leave this dreadful apartment.

The people Naruto loathed to be around weren't so kind as to return the favor. To the people of Konoha Naruto was a monster that they would rather see slaughtered. Respect wasn't something Naruto was accustomed to but he didn't care, just being with someone, just having a conversation with another human being was enough for him.

Naruto stood up still feeling a little groggy,and headed for the kitchen, he fixed himself some roman and bean his meal silently sitting at his small table. He asked himself the same questions that he had asked himself time and time again as he sat and loathed in his depression.

"Why do they hate me?" Naruto whispered.

"Why can't I be like anyone else?"

"Why is there nothing I can do!"

He sighed, the boy talked amongst himself to pass the time Naruto had little to get through the day, nothing but his thoughts and the melancholy that caressed his home.

After finishing his roman Naruto took the dull pencil that lie on his counter before crawled back into his bed where he pulled out a black notebook that surveyed his pillowcase. He opened it flipped a dozen or so pages and began to jot down his dream in vivid detail careful not to miss anything Naruto took his time and read over his work.

After he finished the boy tucked his book back into his pillowcase before before taking a deep breath and letting sleep take over him.

This didn't last long however, a soft knock on his door would have him jump out of his bed.

Scared to death Naruto stood straight up and gazed at the doorknob.

"Wh- who would want to see me?" Naruto asked himself.

He was shocked but slightly excited that someone might be interested in talking to him. He slowly moved towards the door. Naruto held his breath and slowly turned the knob.

Behind it was a warm smile, deep white eyes and crescent purple hair.

**Author's Note: What can I ask? Does this story have potential or do I need to scrap it? Thanks for the read guys.**


End file.
